DEAFENING SILENCE
by xCOMATOSEx
Summary: D E A F E N I N G   S I L E N C E     She could hear it. She could hear HER. Her pain, her suffering. The girl's ears felt as though they were about to bleed.


D E A F E N I N G S I L E N C E

She could hear it. She could hear HER. Her pain, her suffering. The girl's ears felt as though they were about to bleed.

D I S C L A I M E R:

I do not own SHINSHI DOUMEI CROSS, or Gentleman's Alliance Cross in any way; no copyright infringement intended.

One dark depressing day, The well-known delinquent, Haine, Aka. The 'Seashore Cinderella', made her way towards the dark alleys which she now considered home... Sounds of shouting and screaming could be heard in the distance- all of which Haine ignored. She didn't care for other's pain, she merely cared about how to distract herself from her own. The fights did just that, and that's what she looked forward to. Even as her front teeth were dispatched- she feared nothing, and merely kept on fighting until her inevitable victory. Covered in blood, she wandered the streets, focusing on just standing upright. That was the night she met Ushio. It was luck. Just luck, that the two met- and thanks to that luck, Haine found an answer- a way to vent her emotions; safely and painlessly.

Every night she showed up at Ushio's place, and the two got closer as time went on. In time, Ushio and Haine discussed a certain- 'Shizumasa-Sama', and,Ushio assumed, as a result of these discussions- Haine's visits slowly became less frequent. Haine is already Shizumasa's Platinum, and Ushio is the council's secretary. While they still bear the title of 'best friends', their relationship has only gone downhill since Haine stopped visiting Ushio completely. Haine is unhappy with her relationship and her life overall... Ushio is lonely and misses their intimacy. What will these 'best friends' do?

H A I N E ' S P O I N T O F V I E W

'Eh?' Haine thought to herself as she finally processed the words.

F L A S H B A C K

Haine stood in the room, nervously playing with her ribbon. "Haine." A voice called out from behind her. "You came." It was *Takanari-Sama. "*H-Hai." She nodded vigorously, unable to maintain a casual composure. "What was it that you needed to talk to me about, *Shizumasa-Sama?" She asked quietly, just in case any one were to hear them. He nodded , and gestured towards a chair- offering her a seat. As she sat, he pressed the button on the intercom and a faint buzzing noise could be heard. "Yes?" Maguri answered. "You can come in now."

"I understand."

The door opened, and in came Maguri. "I'll get straight to the point, Haine..." Shizumasa said. Her head perked up. "Hai?" "We should break up." "W-Wha-?" Haine stood up as quickly as she possibly could. "I'm gay. And Maguri is my lover."

END FLASHBACK

She stared at them, mouth agape. Shizumasa let out a long sigh. "That's right." He said, looking into Haine's eyes. She saw no sign of lie or deceit. That pained her. "Sorry about, that. Haine-Chan." Maguri teased, holding his lover around the waist. "The rumors were true, then..." She covered her mouth in disbelief. "Yeah." The said in unison. 'They really were gay.' She thought to herself as she dashed out of the room, crying.

U S H I O ' S P O I N T O F V I E W

"Ushio-Chan*!" Haine ran into the girl's arms. "..." No response. Why is she crying? "Ushio-Chan... Can I sleep here tonight?" The crying girl plead. "..." She nodded. You don't even need to ask... The silence lasted for what seemed like hours, if not, days. Haine silently wept on Ushio's pillow, being careful not to make any obvious or distracting noise. "...Hey." Ushio nudged Haine, speaking to her for the fist time that night. "...Ngh?" Haine let out a muffled groan of acknowledgment while her face was still pressed tight against Ushio's pillow.

"...Tell me." Ushio frowned down at the still crying girl who was her best friend for what seemed an eternity.. Haine rolled to her side, facing Ushio. "It's nothing, Ushio-Chan." She smiled. Any normal person would have seen this as a happy, charming smile- but Ushio saw through her guise. She could hear it. She could hear HER. Her pain, her suffering. Why did she hold it all in? "Haine..." Ushio muttered. And then, she felt something. Something different; alien to her. What was this feeling that radiated from her best friend, who so recently had been crying as if it was the end of the world?

Haine stared indifferently at Ushio- her eyes misted over, as if in deep thought.

Ushio blushed and looked away. This sight was new; exiting. Those eyes made her heart pound like they never did before. That's when it happened. No longer being able to control herself, Ushio lunged toward her best friend, sat on top of her so that she couldn't get away, and planted her lips on Haine's. Confused by the sudden action, Haine attempted to push her away, only to have Ushio grab and hold her arms above her head. She then pulled her lips away, much as she'd like to go further, she had to get the point across.

She looked down at her prey, and released her bound arms. "I only need you, Haine." She said, staring into the girl's eyes. "I love you." Haine, in shock, could only stare at her beautiful friend after she muttered those words- "I love you" while sitting on top of her. Her silence frightened Ushio, who couldn't bear the thought of her leaving her forever.

'I... Hate the silence'. Ushio groaned inwardly.

H A I N E ' S P O I N T O F V I E W

Her first kiss... It was taken with ease by her long time best friend... How was she supposed to react? She was confused, and scared- so she attempted to push her away. Ushio caught her arms in a bind, however. A strong one. She then slowly moved her head away, looking deep into Haine's eyes the entire time.

The sight of Ushio staring at her in such a seductive way... Haine couldn't stand it. Ushio's perfect, round lips, her long, arched eyebrows... And most of all her sparkling lavender eyes that were complimented by her smooth pearly white skin. Her long, silky, silver hair flowed down past her and Haine's face, and rested on the pillow beneath her; forming a wall around the two girls faces, that for the life of Haine, seemed impenetrable at that moment of time. She wanted her. Right then, a light flashed in Ushio's eyes, and Haine read the words that came out of her perfect mouth- "I love you."

U S H I O ' S P O I N T O F V I E W

The sight was enough to make anyone hot and bothered. Her golden hair was spread in a tangled heap out over the bed, face flushed and body covered in sweat... Her arms lay above her head, where they had been released. Her breath came in short, ragged breaths, and her amber eyes began to glaze over. Something that happened whenever Haine was in deep thought. Ushio couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand any of it. The image of Haine, the idea of what's going through her head... The silence killed her.

"Haine..." Ushio started. "I-I'm sorry..." She couldn't think of what else to say.

"..." Haine lay there in silence, looking up into Ushio's eyes. "Please... Just don't hate me." Ushio begged. She never was one for words. "..."

Ushio lifted herself off of Haine, and sat beside her on the bed- looking out the window to her balcony. _

H A I N E ' S P O I N T O F V I E W

'Hate? How could I ever possibly hate her?' Haine thought, beginning to cry. 'She's my best friend. She's always been there for me, no matter how selfish I may have been-...' She closed her eyes. 'I'm always selfish, aren't I?'

At that moment, Ushio got off of her, and sat beside her- shifting her gaze to the balcony. "Ushio..." Haine managed to wheeze- her voice hoarse from all of the crying. "I-I'm..." She trailed off... Ushio slowly turned back towards her. "I know." She said indifferently. "Eh?" Haine sat up, wiping her eyes.

U S H I O ' S P O I N T O F V I E W

"I know." She said, putting on her poker face. "Eh?" Haine sat up, wiping her eyes. "You don't have to say it, I already know." Her heart was breaking. She thought the silence hurt, this was much, much worse. "B-but I j-" She cut Haine off. "-Just get some sleep, okay? I know you had a rough day..." She stood, and walked over to the balcony. "But-!" Ushio spun around, and glared at her.

"Don't 'but' me!" She walked back over to her and pushed her back down on the bed.

"Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? I'm trying to go back to the way we were before I was stupid enough to tell you how I actually felt... Or do you really not want that?" Now Ushio was crying as she crumpled to the floor, covering her face with her hands.

"Ushio!" Haine jumped up and place her arms around the crying girls shoulders.

"You're right, Ushio..." She said. Ushio's tears fell harder and faster. "I don't want things to go back to the way they were." Ushio tried to push her away. 'Please, Haine- Stop! I can't continue living if you do this to me'... She thought. "Why do you assume that I mean that in a bad way?" Haine cried out as Ushio continued to struggle.

H A I N E ' S P O I N T O F V I E W

"Why do you assume that I mean that in a bad way?" She cried as Ushio struggled against her embrace. "I love you!" Haine yelled. Ushio's movement's stopped completely, and everything went silent except for the sounds of the cars on the street below them. ''..." Ushio looked up at her, tears in her eyes. Haine, unable to bear looking at the crying Ushio any longer, closed her eyes- and almost subconsciously leaned in.

As soon as their lips met, Ushio seemed to have made a completed recovery. She pushed Haine back onto the bed and kissed her again, more slow and passionate this time. They held each other closely that night. And every other night. No words needed to be spoken between the two- their love was deep. So deep in fact that they didn't quite mind the Silence.


End file.
